This invention relates to off-road vehicles having brake assisted steering such as farm tractors.
It is customary to provide on some off road vehicles such as farm tractors the capability for brake assisted steering which improves the maneuverability of the tractor. The tractor is provided with a segregated braking system for independent brake actuation associated with the rear wheel to either side of the vehicle. However, when the tractor is operated under non-field conditions, at a relatively high rate of speed, a destabilizing condition can be presented should the operator attempt to employ brake assisted steering. To improve stability under non-field conditions, some manufactures provide a pedal interlock or a third pedal and associated systems for coordinated brake actuation. However, the use of these systems has not proven totally satisfactory.